dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EmperorCosmicNeo
Welcome to the ! Hi EmperorCosmicNeo, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Gage Achilles page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rabbitty (talk) 03:21, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start Hey. Remember me? Where'd you go? Haven't seen you in a bit. If your busy, no rush. Just wanted to let you know someone misses you. ... Incase that was a little to vague. That someone is me. :D - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 05:12, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hard not to miss Cosneo! I've missed you since Beauxbatons' died. I would talk you to sometime, but you kind of have to be around for me to do that .... in actuality I kind of have to be around for me to do that. Thanks for messaging me back. It is real nice to know that you are still around, even if you we are not on the same wiki. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 02:19, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Next time? You can chat with me. :D I don't have a lot of friends, and I know we haven't had an RP here yet but I remember the ones we had elsewhere. ._. No one knows who I am. A handful of users just happen to like a character of mine, or some coding I blended together. Yes, let's chat sometime. Owl me again when your are on, hopefully I already will be on chat or, I'll be around and get the message. See you next time! - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 02:55, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat 3-4-14 is tomorrow for me too. Message me the next time you are on! I have a plan. ^_^ - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl 01:18, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :No worries. Whenever. I'm making a few new characters soon. Let me know if you want to collaborate. As for chat. I'm around. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl I remember. *Apartment G - Make space for Romy and Gage. *Options - Make new chars and RP. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl RP? You want to post? I need to RP tons for my sanity to stay in check so you need to post a lot more. 14:59, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Words ... I've got chars and you've got chars. - your friendly neighborhood Faeriegrrl Page Finished! There's some info that needs filling in, like pictures and what wand he has, but tell me if you need anything changing :) Character Adoption I'd like to take back my character Thomas Hayden :) ♥Echostar thing in communicationis hearing what isn't said. 19:52, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Long Time No See Hi, Neo! Where have you been? :) But the truth is, my dear, you are not Alice... and this is not Wonderland. 09:56, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Characters by model Hello. I'm Effie. But I guess you know that. This model thing isn't an issue, well it kind of is a problem for me, I'll get to swapping out my pics right now. Sorry. I had no clue anyone else was using him. I didn't do a lot of checking around that might be why. Sorry again. Ship it. Then, let me know. 08:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC)